Animal Crossing: New Light
New Light Hello. I'm Jenna Green, a 12-year-old girl from a little town in Southern California. Christmas was coming up, and i wondered what i would get, seeing as my family knew me quite well (of course). I was always obsessed with gaming, like Zelda and Terraria and Minecraft. I was never able to play them, except Minecraft and a few others. One day, an ad for Toys R Us came in the mail, and I leafed through it, excited. There i found some toys for little kids (like dolls 'n stuff) , but in the back I found what i had wanted. On the second to last page there was an ad with a 2DS, which i had wanted for a while. My family isn't too rich, so I understood i couldn't get a 3DS. With it came a deal for another game, Pokemon X. But i wasn't interested, so i looked at the other games. There was New Leaf at the very top, which i had heard good things about. I asked my parents if they could get it for Christmas, and replied "Maybe..." with a wink. This got me super excited, because they only do that when they mean yes. So, on Christmas morning, i rushed out of bed and found the one box addressed to me that looked like the size of the 2DS. I waited for the others to wake up, a little thing with my family where we would have a family breakfast, then look in the stockings, then open the presents. So when that was over, i picked up he box and tore it open. Sure enough, inside was a brand-new 2DS and a brand-new Animal Crossing:New Leaf. I ran to my room with them and started playing right away. As soon as i started, though, it froze before anything could happen. I was confused and asked my dad for help, and he said the game wasn't in all the way. I fixed it and went back to play. At first, something weird happened, where a strange song started that i was sure was not in that game. It was playing the Lavender Town music from the Pokemon games.Oh well, i thought, this better not happen through the whole game. Sure enough, the music stopped as soon as the logo popped up. But something was off with the logo, even. The leaf for "New Leaf" was red, not like blood, but like a leaf in the fall. Three options popped up: New Save File, Move In, and Update Data. All seemed normal until i pressed New Save File. I heard that there was a cutscene in a train or something, but that didn't happen. I started in the town, with my name and the town name and the town map already chosen. I started outside of town hall, where the secretary talks to you for a while. Yea, that never happened. My character was a girl that looked a lot like me, with short-ish blonde hair, bright blue-green eyes, and even the blue striped shirt and black jeans i was wearing. Weird, i thought, never hearing of this happening before. So i went inside town hall, with no one there. I went outside to go to the train station, but the secretary was right outside my door. she said "Oh, hello, who are you? Oh, of course, you're the mayor! Whats your name... Ah yes! Jenna, right?" At this point i was a little freaked out, seeing as i hadn't put in any info. The secretary, who's name is Isabelle, continued. " Oh, i assure, this is such a nice, quaint town. Such a lovely name, too, Newbury." This freaked me out more, with the town i lived in named Newbury Park. " Do you have a house?" i selected "No" and she said, to my surprise, " Well, i guess you can't be mayor then. Oh, how much i have always wanted to rule the town." Then suddenly, the screen went black, then turned on a second later to find two little Jenna characters. One started to talk, but as it did, the name still said Isabelle. She said " There we go. Now, to get rid of you. Run, foolish Jenna, back to Mamma at home." Then two options came up: Run or Fight. Not wanting to put down the game, i chose Fight. "Oh, bad choice, miss. And what do you have, while i have a town on my side?" I looked and found that i had nothing but a shovel. No money, no map, nothing. So i selected the shovel, for no reason, and then i had the digging animation going on, but in reverse, like i was hitting Isabelle. She had an expression of surprise, and later, horror. I was just as surprised as she looked, for i didn't know this could happen. Then she yelled at my character "How dare you? That HURT!!!" Then she turned and ran back into the town hall. Fearing what would be in there, i walked around town and talked to the people there. All thru said was " So, did you beat up Isabelle? I heard her crying and yelling at someone named 'Jenna.' What happened?" Then the conversation ended, with them walking towards town hall. In the end, they were all inside, so i decided to go in. Inside was all the townsfolk and Isabelle, looking herself now. The thing was that they all had a red leaf in their hair, just like the one in the entrance logo. Plus, in their hands were all axes. Nice, clean looking axes that had nothing on them. They all walked one step closer to me. All this time, i couldn't move my character, but my real-life could. So i went and got my sister, Brielle, to come and watch. She didn't understand why i had tears in my eyes and a scared, white face. We went back into my room and i continued playing. Immediately Isabelle said "Hey, why did you leave us? We were getting lonely looking at a boring character in here." I stared at my sister, her face whiter than mine. Then Isabelle turned her attention from my character and straight at the screen. "Yeah, we can see you, and we always have, and we always will. Not just here: every game anyone has ever owned. All those times you killed Link, or Steve, or the guide in Terraria? Yea, that's us. WE have to suffer while YOU, wicked humans, watch and laugh. Oh, and by the way, the game is saving, for some reason. We don't understand saves: it just lets you back closer to where we died so we could die again. Hey, what's happening?" she asked. At that moment my sister snatched up the DS and took out the game, looking at it. And something was different from before, when i put it in. The leaf wasn't green, but a blood-red, unlike the one in the logo in game. Also, on the back, there was a mini pixelated version of Isabelle staring at you from the cartridge. My sister and I swore to never tell my parents, saying we just accidentaly broke, while we really threw it out the up-stairs window. My parents decided to get me another one, another New Leaf, but this was a normal game. They also said that one game wasn't enough, which is VERY weird for them, and got me Pokemon X. Nothing went off with them, as far as i could tell... Jenna Green DoctorCraft811 (talk) 01:35, January 9, 2014 (UTC)Jenna Green DoctorCraft811 Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Animal Crossing